<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Evil Inside by Batgirly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994385">The Evil Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirly/pseuds/Batgirly'>Batgirly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Brutality, Crying, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Fantasy, Dark!Dean, Degradation, Demon!Dean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Humiliation, Kidnapped, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mindfuck, Name-Calling, Original work - Freeform, Painslut, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SPN - Freeform, Sadistic Dean, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Humiliation, pussy inspection, venom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirly/pseuds/Batgirly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean is living in a symbiosis with Dean. </p><p>“You don’t have to be ashamed, sonnyboy. Every man has a small, little, insignificant corner somewhere inside his mind that is full with evil thoughts...Even you, the selfless Dean Winchester. But don’t worry, these nasty thoughts are safe inside that little corner. Locked down inside that pretty head of yours. Nobody knows about them. Just you. And me.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Demon Dean &amp; Dean Winchester, Demon Dean/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your body, my body.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you can’t already tell after reading the summary...I watched Venom last night and came up with this story. (You don’t have to watch Venom to understand this tho) </p><p>Demon Dean and the normal Dean are basically living in a symbiosis together. Dean is the host and Demon Dean is the parasite that lives inside Deans body and mind. </p><p>Warning: You guys...this story is DARK. Not even the darkest shade of black is as dark as this story😭 Demon Dean is straight up a savage...so please mind the tags. (I’ll add more as the story goes on)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester was long gone. Left was only a shell of himself. Nothing more, nothing less. He had seen to many things to ever be the same man again. 

Was it even surprising that he had started to smoke?

</p>
<p>They say, smoking led to a quick death, right?

</p>
<p>“How’ bout swallowing a handful of sleeping pills instead, sonnyboy? Like the pussy you are.”, the Demon mocked from inside of his head.</p><p>The demon could hear Deans thoughts—something Dean would never get used to. Even after five long years of sharing a body with the demon, Dean was still not used to his voice inside his head. It sounded like his voice just darker. Sometimes he wanted to cut his own ears off.</p><p>“How’ bout you go eat shit?”, Dean murmured, his cigarette between his full lips. He was leaning against his car in front of the big super market. He had already smoked three cigarettes in a fucking row and he considered to have another one. He really was on a suicide mission.</p><p>“Man the fuck up and fucking go inside.”, the Demon hissed impatiently. “There is no point in dragging this out.”</p><p>The demon was right. It was indeed pointless. A small part of him was hoping to die on cancer right on the spot, so this whole nightmare could finally find an end...but seemingly that was to much too ask for. </p><p>He flicked his cigarette away and walked towards the entrance of the store. He felt stalked. As if everybody around him knew about his little secret that was laying unconscious in his bunker...</p><p>———</p><p>It didn’t even took him fifteen minutes to find and buy all the stuff he needed: </p><p>-tape<br/>
-a canister<br/>
-a bucket<br/>
-robe<br/>
-a camcorder</p><p>Dean rushed back to his car and threw the supplies in the trunk. He was disgusted and sick. He reached inside his jacket and put another cigarette between his lips. It was very windy  in the parking lot and Dean had trouble to lighten his cigarette. The only thing he wanted to do right know was to inhale the toxic smoke of nicotine. He needed it. He needed it to calm himself down.</p><p>He fucking needed it.</p><p>“Remember, it’s actually not your first ride...so stop acting like a fucking amateur.” </p><p>Stupid fucking cigarette lighter!</p><p>“And stop pretending like you are not excited to see that cute little slut suffer. We both know that you will like what I will do to her.“

</p><p>Dean had enough.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, you stupid piece of fucking shit!”, Dean roared. “shut the fuck up!”</p><p>People standing nearby looked at him totally confused. In their eyes, he truly must’ve looked like a crazy person, a man in his mid thirties, yelling at a ghost. </p><p>“You are making a scene, sonnyboy. Don’t forget that the police is after your pretty ass. Camouflage yourself.”, he mocked again.</p><p>Dean was on the verge of losing his mind. On some rare days the demon didn’t even speak at all, but even than Dean could still feel his presence inside his head—creeping around in his mind, jumping from one memory to another and causing Dean a never ending headache—but even the worst kind of migraine was better than being forced to hear the demons voice. </p><p>Dean jumped  into his car and started the engine. He drove away as fast as he could.</p><p>He looked into the rear view mirror and wasn’t surprised to see the demon sitting on the backseat of his car, smiling at Dean. He looked like him. Exactly like him. Only his eyes were of a different kind; the demons eyes were black. Pitch black. </p><p>He could do that, manifest himself as some sort of hallucination.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at the street. Decided to ignore him. Even though he knew from the past that “ignoring him” wasn’t really an option. </p><p>“I know why you’re mad at me.”, the demon started. “I know, because I am in your head.”</p><p>“No shit.”, Dean murmured.</p><p>“Doesn’t make me any less real, tho.”, the demon said and shrugged his broad shoulders. “You are mad at me, because you are mad at yourself for being who you are; A fucking sadist.”</p><p>“I’m not a sadist. I’m trying to help her.”</p><p>“Oh right. You are a saint, ain’t ya?”, the demon said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Dean’s grip around the steering wheel was tight. Too tight.</p><p> “If I am not in control of this, than you will  just torture her to death, like...like you did with the other girls. I’ll not give you a free pass anymore. We have a deal; I stay in control for the most of the time and the girl will stay alive.” </p><p>“You will only make it worse for her.“</p><p>“You are talking a hell lot of bullshit for someone who don’t even has his own body.”, Dean hissed. </p><p>“You too. Don’t forget that we are sharing this body. It’s mine as much as it’s yours.”, he reminded Dean.</p><p>Dean wasn’t a saint. He knew what the demon would do to that girl. He knew and he was STILL helping him. He had to. He couldn’t just gave  the demon full control over his body anymore. He couldn’t just sit back and watch through his own eyes how this fucking bastard brutalizes these poor souls. Dean made a deal with him; no one will die and they will both share the control over Deans body. 

It wasn’t in his power to end this nightmare. He had tried to end his life a few times. It never worked. The demon wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>It was hard to admit but the demon was stronger than Dean. After all, it was supernatural. If the Demon took control over the light, it was hard for Dean to gain it back. He was also able to lock Dean up inside a nightmare when it was the demons turn. than Dean couldn’t even see what the Demon was doing in his body. He had done it many times before. Dean was sure that he had seen hell in those nightmares. He never wanted to be locked down again. So he had to play along. He had to make a deal.</p><p>The rest of the ride went in silence. Dean parked his car next to his house. It was a small old shack-like house in the middle of the woods next to a beautiful lake. Dean stopped the engine and couldn’t bring himself to step out of the car. He was simply sitting in his car with an blank mind.</p><p>The demons voice  brought him back to reality. Sadly. </p><p>“Do you think the little slut is awake?”, the Demon asked. A hint of excitement in his voice.</p><p>Dean exhaled.</p><p>“We will find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should mention that english isn’t my first language and I am having a hard time writing this fic. If you find any mistakes while reading it, let me know and I’ll correct it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara had retreated to the far back corner of the room—as far away from the door as possible. She was hugging her legs tightly and her face was resting on her knees. She was silently crying.</p><p>This room could be straight out a documentary about a true crime story. No windows, just flickering lights and the dirty used up mattress she had woken up on. The walls were cold and in a dirty grey color—the room reminded her of a prison cell. </p><p>Clara wasn’t naive enough to believe that this was just a “big mistake”. She was here, because someone wanted her to be here...</p><p>Someone had kidnapped her. </p><p>The last memory she had before she had woken up in this foreign room was the night she walked home from the<br/>
library. It was already dark outside. She was very hungry. She was looking forward to go home and have some dinner with her family...every Friday was pizza night by the Parkers.</p><p>Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of her. He was tall, much taller than her. Clara was startled by his sudden appearance. Where did he came from? She took a step back, putting more space between the stranger and herself.</p><p>“Can I help you, mister?”, she asked politely. She was standing under the light of an street lamp, while the stranger was covered in the dark, like a shadow.</p><p>He gave her no answer. That irritated her. </p><p>The mysterious man took one step forward, out of the dark and into the light of the lamp. Effectively closing the space between them again and revealing himself to her...</p><p>She gasped. Her eyes went big and her body went rigid by the sight of him. She wanted to run away but she wasn’t able to do that. All she was able to da was too stare at his demonic black eyes.</p><p>“Boo.”, he said...and after that... everything went black.</p><p>Recalling that night was absolutely horrifying for Clara. She was kidnapped. The realization had hit her like a rock. The worst part was that she was kidnapped by by...she wasn’t even sure what that thing was...</p><p>She only knew for sure that she never wanted to see that monster again. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>She heard something...

Someone—or something—was standing right behind the door. </p><p>“Nononono”, she murmured and tried to make herself as small as possible. She was cowering on the ground, like a little ball. Arms around her legs and face between her knees. </p><p>That was how Dean had found her after opening the door to the panic room, which was now functioning as this poor girls prison cell. 

It was the first time that Dean was seeing her with his own eyes.</p><p>Dean had only seen her through the demons eyes before. The demon was the one who was in charge of her kidnapping. So the demon had taken control over Deans body, kidnapped her and threw her inside the panic room. Dean was just silently observing the happening from inside of his head.</p><p>Dean had expected her to put on a fight, or at least ask some questions, but she was just silently crying. Her petite body was tense and she was gripping herself tightly for some comfort. She was so scared that she couldn’t even bring herself up to look at Dean.</p><p>Deans chest tightened.</p><p>He felt like throwing up.</p><p>“Oh come one! She isn’t THAT ugly.”, he heard the Demon say. “Yes, she’s a little too skinny for our liking, but she has a pretty face, some pretty lips. She will do the job.”</p><p>“She looks like a child.”, Dean said and blankly  stared down at her.  He knew that she wasn’t a child. She was eighteen and a college student. But she was still young enough to be his daughter and that just didn’t sat right with him. 

Fucking NOTHING of this whole fucked up situation sat right with him.</p><p>“Just because she has no tits doesn’t make her a child—What? Do you want to see her fucking birth certification?” </p><p>Dean tried to ignore the demon. He needed to focus. He came downstairs for a reason. Dean had a  bucket, a canister full of water and some toilet paper in his hands.  He wanted to make her time in this hell as pleasant as possible.</p><p>Dean put the canister to the ground and carefully shoved it towards her direction. </p><p>She visibly tensed up by the sudden noise the canister made while gliding over the hard ground. </p><p>“Water.”, Dean explained. “I’ll bring you a knew canister after you have finished  this one. So don’t worry.”</p><p>She was still crying a little, but Dean could tell that she was listening.</p><p>Dean put the toilet paper inside the clean bucket before  shoving the bucket towards her. </p><p>“The bathroom is right there.”, Dean pointed to the green door right next to her mattress behind him, even though he could see  that she wasn’t even looking at him. Her face was still buried between her knees. “Its locked. If you have to go to the bathroom ask me and I’ll unlock the door for you. If I’m not around to open the door, you can use the bucket. Brought you some toilet paper too.”</p><p>“What is this? A fucking 5 star resort? She will be a pain in your ass if you keep spoiling her like that.”</p><p>“I’m not spoiling her, you stupid piece of shit.”, Dean hissed and Clara flinched at his sudden change of tone. </p><p>Was he...was he talking with himself? Was there another person in the room with them?—Clara didn’t want to find it out.</p><p>“You scared her. Good.”, the demon praised.</p><p>Dean wanted to protest, but decided not to. He closed his eyes to keep his cool. He didn’t want to upset the girl again.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”, he apologized to her. </p><p>She had stopped crying, but she remained in the same fetus-like position. </p><p>“My Name is Dean. We don’t have to be friends, but I want you to know, that I’ll not hurt you.”, Dean said to her. He felt like a liar, but technically he wasn’t lying. He wouldn't hurt her. 

It wasn’t him she needed to be afraid of...</p><p>“I’ll make dinner. Do you want something specific to eat?”, Dean asked her, but she didn’t answered him.</p><p>Dean sighed.</p><p>Clara was confused. The man that was talking to her sounded so...normal. He didn’t sound like a black eyed monster. A part of her wanted to look up at him, look him right into his eyes and beg him to let her go...but she was too scared of the possibility to see two black orbs instead of real eyes. She wouldn’t take that risk, but she had to do SOMETHING. She couldn’t just give up.</p><p>“Don’t worry, give me two days with her and she will not dare to ignore you ever again. Ungrateful slut.”, the demon said.</p><p>“I’ll bring you some food in one hour.“, Dean informed her, ignoring the Demons chilling words. Dean was about to leave the room when he heard her say something.</p><p>“Where am I?”, Clara murmured. Her voice was so little that Dean nearly missed it.</p><p>“In a bunker.”, Dean knew that this was probably not the answer she wanted to hear, but he couldn’t gave her more information about their location.</p><p>“How long am I here already?”, she asked. She was still not ready to look up to him.</p><p>“You slept a whole day.”, Dean answered truthfully. </p><p>It was just one day? It already felt like a fucking lifetime for Clara.</p><p>“W-why?”, she whispered. She wanted to know why would somebody kidnap her. She was a nobody. A college student born into a working class family. What could a man in his mid thirties possibly want from a girl like her?

She shivered. She was afraid to hear answer.</p><p>Lying at her wasn’t an option for Dean. She deserved the truth, but...what was Dean supposed to tell her? That she was the newest possession of a demon that was living inside of him? No. She wouldn’t understand.</p><p>“You need to eat something. I am back in an hour.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy issues.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter ahead. </p><p>Do you like long or short chapters? Please let me know. </p><p>Also please have in mind that this Fic is super fucked up, but so far nothing too fucked up happened. For all of you who are here because of smut...just wait for the next chapter ;) </p><p>This Fic isn’t JUST smut tho. I have a pretty big plot planned out in my head, feeling like a genius and all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean rushed into his kitchen. He looked calm outside, but hell...he wasn’t. There was a whole storm going on inside of him. </p><p>He grabbed the first thing he saw—a beer bottle— and threw the bottle against the wall, full force.</p><p>It exploded into pieces.</p><p>Another bottle followed, and another, and another. And after there were no more bottles left, Dean just grabbed a stool and threw it against the wall. </p><p>“Fuck!”, he roared. He was vibrating. He felt like crying, but he hadn’t cried since he was a child and he sure as hell wouldn’t start with that shit now.</p><p>He needed to stop. He needed to block his feelings out.  This wasn’t about him. He needed to calm down. </p><p>“It could be easier, you know that...“, the Demon said matter of factly. He was sitting at Dean’s  kitchen table, watching Dean closely.</p><p>Yes, it could be easier for Dean, but that was no option for him. He was not used to things going easy in his life. It was always the hard way for him, even as a kid.</p><p>“So that you can just have your way with her, kill her afterwards, only  to find another one you can hurt?”, Dean furiously asked. “No. She will be your last one, and she will stay alive.” </p><p>Dean managed to calm himself down. He put his feelings inside a box and threw the box away. He needed to remember that this was not about him. This was about to stop the Demons murder spree. </p><p>Yes, Dean was sacrificing this poor girls life to a Demon and he hated himself for it, but again, this wasn’t about him or her. Dean needed to stop the Demon from torturing more innocent souls and there was no other way to do so...Dean had tried. Many times.</p><p>Dean opened his fridge and found nothing but beer, some cheese and apples. Dean wasn’t a fan of excessive grocery shopping. He was a haunter. If he was hungry he would grab his shotgun and go out to haunt his next meal, like his father had taught him. The forest was full of deer’s and the lake was full of fish. He was good at it. 

 Maybe it was the only thing he was really good at...</p><p>He wondered if the girl was a carnivore. She didn’t look like one. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was a vegetarian, or vegan—she was skinny and small and pale.</p><p>Dean decided to fix her a sandwich. He wanted to give her something light. She was still in shock and probably not feeling hungry, even though her body was in need of some calories. Dean also cut an apple into finger-food-friendly slices for her. She needed some vitamins. </p><p>“Throwing a whole bunch of affection at her isn’t how Stockholm works, Sonnyboy.”, the Demon decided to get on Deans nerves again. “You could speed up the process if you do it right tho.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?”, Dean hissed furiously. </p><p> “She needs to fear you first. She needs to understand that you are holding her pathetic life in your hands. And if you manage to become her worst nightmare she will start to appreciate every word coming out of your mouth that isn’t an insult. She will find happiness in every gesture coming from you that doesn’t end with her getting hurt.”</p><p>“That is not my intention with her, you rotten piece of trash.”, Dean spat out at him. “I’m not trying to make her like me, I’m trying keep her alive!”</p><p>“And what the fuck do you think will happen to her during her time with us? Tell me.“</p><p>If it was possible for him to beat the shit out of the Demon, the fucker would be already a bloody mess on the ground.</p><p>“I am going to put her through so much pain, Dean.”, the Demon dangerously promised. “She will suffer so much that her little broken mind will tell her to kiss your feet in order to get some sweet affection from you. She will fucking love you.”</p><p>“You are sick.”, Dean was truly disgusted. He wasn’t able to say anything else.</p><p>“I know.”, the Demon smirked. “And you keep forgetting that I also know everything about you. You are a sadist, Dean Winchester. You always was. After all, your father raised you to be a haunter.“</p><p>“Don’t you think that haunting deer’s is different than haunting innocent people?”</p><p>“It’s a matter of opinion. Some people would say that there is no difference.”, the Demon said matter of factly. “But I’m not talking about Your Little Hobby. I’m talking about the aggressive side in you— Also something you have learned from daddy.” </p><p>Deans jaw clenched visibly. </p><p>“You like to beat the shit out of people. The sound of broken bones are music to your ears. Hell, you had more fights than a professional MMA fighter. You like to inflict pain.”</p><p>“And now just imagine how much I want to knock the shit out of you.”</p><p>The Demon laughed. He was still sitting on the kitchen table. He was wearing a read flannel shirt. He looked absolutely horrifying to Dean, not because of his black eyes, but because of the fact that Dean was looking at himself. As if he was looking into a mirror.</p><p>“You was looking up at him as a kid, even though he treated you like a fucking soldier and not like his son.”, the Demon said matter of factly. He was able to go through all of Deans memories. Deans whole childhood practically lay before him like a picture book. “He was always in  control of every little aspect of your life. You wanted to be like him. Powerful and in control. You like to feel powerful, didn’t ya? According to the memories you share with Ellie, Candy, Marta, Steph..Damn the list of your sexual partners is fucking endless—congratulations on that, my friend, you are quite a womanizer. Well, according to these memories, you fucking LOVE to feel powerful...</p><p>“Everything I did with them was consensual. You bastard.”</p><p>“I know that. They fucking loved it. But what about those fantasies you have?”</p><p>“What are you fucking talking about?”</p><p>You don’t have to be ashamed, sonnyboy.“, the demon laughed. “Every man has a small, little, insignificant corner somewhere inside his mind that is full with evil thoughts...Even you, the selfless Dean Winchester. But don’t worry, these nasty thoughts are safe inside that little corner. Locked down inside that pretty head of yours. Nobody knows about them. Just you. And me.<br/>
I just want to let you know that I will turn most of your nasty fantasies into reality with that skinny little girl.”</p><p>“I’m going to bring her the sandwich now.”, Dean announced, trying his hardest to keep his cool. After 5 years with the Demon, Dean had learned that he was provoking him on purpose.</p><p>“Let me bring her the sandwich. This way I could introduce myself to her.”</p><p>“No.”, Dean immediately responded. “I’ll not just throw her inside the lions cage. I’ll be the one who introduce you to her. Step by step.“</p><p>———</p><p>After Dean had left the bunker to fix her something to eat, Clara was left alone with more questions than she already had. </p><p>She had expected the worst. She thought that this man would rip her apart limb by limb the second he stepped into the room. After all she was kidnapped by some black eyed monster, but that man, who had introduced himself to her as ‘Dean’, didn’t seem like a monster...</p><p>She hadn’t looked at him, but the next time Dean came downstairs...Clara needed to look at him. She needed to know who she was dealing with in order to find a way out of this. She already had a plan. Was it a good plan? No. But she needed to try something.</p><p>She heard keys rustling on the other side of the big steel door that kept her locked inside this room. Her body tensed up and fear spread across her veins. She needed to calm down. She needed to focus. </p><p>———</p><p>Dean stepped inside the panic room. He was holding the plate with the sandwich in his right hand. He had tucked  a pillow and a blanket under his arm. Dean had noticed the last time that she was shivering like crazy and he couldn’t tell if she was freezing or if it was her body’s reaction to fear and adrenaline. </p><p>The demon was leaning against the doorframe, only visible for Dean and no one else, like a hallucination. His eyes were glued to Claras fragile little body. She was still cowering in the corner, arms hugging her legs tightly, but her face wasn’t resting on her knees anymore. She was looking down. He wanted to play with her so badly, but he wouldn’t. Not now. He wanted to play after Deans rules. He wanted to see what would happen. He was a Demon, curiosity was part of his nature. Normally by now the Demon would have already broken that little sluts mind and body and thrown her in into the trash can.</p><p>This time, the demon would take his sweet time to brake her. Day after day. Maybe even weeks. And after he had slaughtered that little soul and mind of hers into pieces, Sonnyboy would start to build her up again. By the end of this she would be a submissive little dolly, begging them to hurt her. She would be their little rape meat. A pet. The thought of it alone was making him hard—though he was skeptical if she would be still entertaining for the Demon after a few sessions. The Demon got bored easily with his toys. </p><p>Sonnyboy wanted to help that girl, which was the reason why he came up with this “deal”, and the only reason why the demon had agreed to it was because he truly couldn’t see how an entire life as a breathing rag doll was more merciful than a few hours of torture...</p><p>Either way, the demon would have his fun with her. </p><p>And also this deal was a perfect opportunity for the demon to corrupt his host. He was living inside Deans head, he knew of Deans true nature...and he was trying  to introduce that true dark side of Dean to the out world.</p><p>Dean carefully stepped closer to her. He didn’t want to scare her. He placed the plate in front of her feet which caused her to press her legs even closer to her body.</p><p>“A sandwich. Cheese.”, Dean said and pointed at the sandwich.</p><p>“T-thank you.”, she whispered, but didn’t reached out for the plate.</p><p>Dean frowned. He wanted her to eat. She needed to eat something </p><p>“Eat it.”, Dean sounded cold and uncaring. That wasn’t his attention, but his stern voice must have scared her enough to follow his order.</p><p> Dean felt like shit. </p><p>She carefully reached out for the plate and brought the sandwich to her lips. Her hands were shaking and a little dirty. She needed a bath. She took a few very small bites and started to chew. Dean couldn’t see her face. She had long brown hair and was looking down to the ground the whole time. She swallowed  and  put the sandwich back on the plate.</p><p>Dean sighed. He wished that she would have eaten more, but he also didn’t want to force her further.</p><p>“I have brought you a pillow and a blanket. I’ll put it on your mattress.”</p><p>“It’s not my mattress.”, she whispered.</p><p>Dean only heard a small little whispering sound. He couldn’t catch any words. “What was that?”</p><p>“The mattress.”, she repeated. “It’s not my mattress. This is not my home.”</p><p>Dean looked at the demon, who was unusually quite the whole time. The next time Dean looked at Clara, he was looking directly into her pale face.</p><p>Clara had finally managed to risk a look at him. She was looking directly into his face with her big watery blue eyes. </p><p>Seeing her face made it even worse for Dean. She truly was just a kid. A young girl. Even tho she was pale and her eyes were red from all the crying and filled with fear...she looked so full of life. Like a flower. Like a little bird with a broken wing.</p><p>“Told ya she’s cute.”, the Demon said proudly.</p><p>Claras mind was going crazy. Her heart was beating fast. It was him! It was the man who had kidnapped her! It was the same face and he was as tall as she remembered him to be. It was him...but his eyes weren’t black. Why weren’t his eyes black? </p><p>Even tho she was staring at the man who held her captive, relief washed over her.</p><p>Maybe she had just dreamed it while she was unconscious? </p><p>She was so sure that it was real though...</p><p>“D-Dean? Is this y-your name?”, she asked carefully. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>“My name is C-Clara. I’m eighteen and I have a little brother, a mother and a father.”, her voice cracked a little and she needed to gather all her willpower together not to cry. “I-I want to go back to them.” </p><p>“Poor little slut.”</p><p>“Stop calling her that.”, Dean hissed at the demon, </p><p>Clara was irritated. It wasn’t the first time that he was seemingly talking to himself...</p><p>“W-who are you t-talking to?”, Clara asked carefully. She figured that he must be crazy. Maybe schizophrenic? She wasn’t sure. But she didn’t want to upset him.</p><p>“You will get to know him.”, Dean said after realizing his error. “But not today.” </p><p>Clara looked around the room as if there was a Ghost with them in the room. </p><p>He was totally crazy and probably dangerous, Clara thought. She needed to be careful. </p><p>“I need you to understand that I am sorry.”, Dean started. He sounded cold as a stone. It wasn’t his attention, but he just wasn’t good with words, or emotions. And he sure as hell wasn't good at talking with teenagers. “But you need to do what I say. He is not going to  irreversible harm you.”</p><p>Her big blue eyes filled up with tears. </p><p>“I-irreversible h-harm?“, she repeated her voice cracked and she started to cry. “What are you talking about? Please mister, I-I just want to go home. I’ll tell nobody!”</p><p>“Just do what you are told and everything will be fin—“, before Dean could even end his sentence, Clara had punched him in the face with the water canister. </p><p>“What the fuck.”, he hissed, rubbing his nose.</p><p>It didn’t really hurt him and it sure as hell didn’t made him fall into sleep, as Clara had hoped, but she took her chance anyways and run out of the room as fast as she could.</p><p>The Demon started to laugh. “I think that was my cue.”</p><p>“No. I’ll handle this.”, Dean said.</p><p>“No. I’ve waited long enough. It’s my turn now.”, the Demon disappeared into thin air in front of Deans eyes. </p><p>“I said no!”, Dean hissed, his  hands balled into fists. </p><p>“I give a flying fuck what you think, Sonnyboy.”, he could hear the Demon say from inside his head again. “Lean back and enjoy the show.”</p><p>Dean could feel how the Demon slowly creeped into the light. It was hard to describe, but exchanging seats with the Demon felt like being crushed under a fucking mountain and fighting him felt like trying to lift up that mountain.</p><p>Deans eyes began to turn black. Pitch black. His whole body was tensed and cramped, because Dean was trying his best to fight the Demon. He failed. After just a couple of seconds Dean was gone...</p><p>“Fuck you!”, Dean screamed from inside his head. </p><p>“I missed being you.”, the Demon mocked and took a long deep breath. His Voice sounded darker than Deans, even though it was Deans Body he was talking through.</p><p>“You fucking Bastard!“</p><p>“Shut up, or I’ll put you under lock down.”, the Demon said, before walking out of the panic room. </p><p>———</p><p>Clara had run out of the room. She knew that it was just a matter of time until Dean would be right behind her, so she had to find a way out of this place. </p><p>She rushed the stairs up, without looking back, her whole body was under adrenaline. She came to an abrupt stop and found herself in front of another door. She tried to open it, but it was looked.</p><p>“Nononono.”, she murmured while hammering against the door. “PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!”</p><p>She started to cry and was banging at the door like a crazy person.</p><p>She went rigid as she heard footsteps slowly creeping closer.</p><p>Nononono</p><p>She didn’t knew what to do so she just shut down. Letting herself sink to the ground, she tightly hugged her legs again. She put her face between her knees and started cried. </p><p>“My, my, look who has gotten herself into trouble.”, the Demon said. He was towering over her small body, devilishly smiling. </p><p>This will be so much fun, he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, I think next chapter will be pretty rough for Clara.</p><p>Oh and to all my pretty vegans and vegetarians: I LOVE ALL OF YOU PLS DONT BE OFFENDED.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daddy’s girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please mind the tags. I don’t want to trigger y’all’s daddy issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara felt like a failure. </p><p>She was a failure. </p><p>Covering her face with her hands, she tried to block out everything around her. She was crying bitterly.</p><p>She had just punched her kidnapper—a man who was most likely very dangerous and delusional—in the face with a water canister! She had never physically harmed  another person on purpose before. Never. She felt absolutely miserable.</p><p> But what was even worse, was the fact that she had failed to escape and that she now had to face the consequences.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.”, she managed to say. “I-I just want to go home.”</p><p>“Aw. I know, peaches.”, his voice was deeper and more sinister than Clara remembered...</p><p>He really must be angry with me, she thought. </p><p>During the few times she had talked with Dean, she was surprised—and irritated—how sympathetic he was towards her, as if he was really sorry for holding her captive like an animal. But this time, Clara couldn’t find any sympathy in his voice at all...</p><p>The poor girl couldn’t know, that this wasn’t Dean in front of her...or she could. All she needed to do was to look up at him.</p><p>“I-I want my mommy.”, she sobbed and sounded pathetic—but Clara couldn’t care less about it.</p><p>“What about Daddy? Don't you miss Daddy?”</p><p>Clara could clearly hear the mockery out of his tone. He was making fun of her...That only made Clara cry harder.</p><p>“I-I do.”, Clara truthfully answered him. She thought that it wouldn’t be very smart of her to ignore him. She was sure that he would lash out at her at any second for trying to run away and hurting him, so she didn’t want to upset him more.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt his hand gently stroking her head. She visibly flinched by the sudden contact. She could feel his breath on her skin and only buried her face deeper into her hands. </p><p>“Hush, Everything will be fine.”, he whispered in her ear, while stroking her hair. “...I’m your daddy now.”</p><p>Why was he referring himself as her dad? And why did it sounded like a threat? It made the eighteen year old very uncomfortable...Something was definitely not right...</p><p>She put her hands down and slowly looked up at her kidnapper.</p><p>Here eyes locked together with his. Dread washed over her. </p><p>Ocean blue eyes collided with pitch black ones. </p><p>“Boo.”, he said and a smile spread across his face.</p><p>It was him. It was the monster who had kidnapped her a night ago! She hadn’t just dreamed it! It was real! Fear corrupted Claras entire body. She was frozen, not able to scream or cry. She was prettified.</p><p>She wasn’t even able to ask herself WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON.</p><p>“You are a big girl, peaches.”, the Demon stated. “And big girls have to make big decisions.”</p><p>The Demon was looking down at her. She reminded him of a deer...a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>Clara wasn’t sure what was happening. Was she hearing right? Was this a Dream? A nightmare? Maybe Dean had put her on some drugs? She knew that it wasn’t a good idea to eat that sandwich he has brought her!</p><p>“Do you want to be daddy’s good girl, or do you want to be his bad girl?”, the Demon asked darkly. “I’ll go back to your room and wait for you. IF you decide to be my good girl, you will come downstairs to me on your own...and you will be naked for daddy.”</p><p>He had called it “your room”, because he knew from her previous conversation with Sonnyboy how much she hated it.</p><p>“But if you decide to be a bad little girl...than you leave me no other choice but to treat you like one. Are we clear?”</p><p>He waited a few seconds, but Clara wasn’t able to speak at all. He crouched down in front of her. His face—and black eyes— dangerously close to hers.</p><p>“I said, are we clear?”, he repeated again. His voice sounded like venom.</p><p>She somehow managed to give him a small fearful nod.</p><p>The Demon got up again. He wasn’t pleased with her simple nod as an answer. He wanted to hear that little trembling voice of hers, but he let it slide—this time. She would learn soon enough that she was supposed to use her voice if asked a question.

He would teach her some manners later...</p><p>———</p><p>The Demon was leaning against the grey wall, his big arms crossed under his chest. He was waiting for his little soon-to-be whore to make a decision—as if she had a choice at all. </p><p>“You are fucking sick!”, Dean hissed from inside.</p><p>“I’m just toying with her, Sonnyboy.”, the Demon answered. </p><p>“This not fair. She’s scared. Give her some time to get used to her situation.”</p><p>“I promise you, IF she steps inside this room without any clothes on, that I’ll call it a day and let her be.”</p><p>“You know damn right, that she isn't going to do that.”, Dean hissed.</p><p>“You got me.”, the Demon laughed. </p><p>The Demon was not naive enough to think that she would  just ‘willingly’ strip down for her black eyed kidnapper— at least not now. It was a form of manipulation. Letting his victims believe that they had a chance, that there was a right answer, or a right thing to do to get on the Demons good side. </p><p>“Just imagine how scared she must be right now, Dean.”, The Demon started. “She had nearly pissed herself after seeing me. Do you think she will come downstairs at all?”</p><p>“Go to hell.”</p><p>“Oh, peaches!”, the Demon called out at her. “I’m waiting! Or do you want me to come back upstairs and drag you down?”</p><p>“I-I’m coming.”, he heard her whisper meekly and after a couple of seconds, her small frame stepped into the room. She had trouble standing on her feet, her body was shivering. Her eyes were glued to the ground. </p><p>She was still wearing her clothes—as the Demon had expected.</p><p>“Oh, peaches.”, the Demon sighed, sounding disappointed. “Bad girl it is than.”</p><p>He creeped closer towards her.</p><p>“I don’t want to get hurt.”, Clara whispered. </p><p>“Than why did you decided to be a bad girl? Bad girls get  hurt, how else are they supposed to learn?</p><p>She let out a whimper.</p><p>“I-I couldn’t...I couldn’t...I tried, but...”, the eighteen year old stammered. She couldn’t find the right words to say.</p><p>The demon was eyeing her closely. </p><p>“I...I don’t want to be a bad girl.”</p><p>The Demon smirked at her. “You know what, I’ll give you another chance. I’m feeling very generous today...</p><p>I want you to strip down, but you can leave your knickers and bra on and than I want you to look up at me and thank me for my generosity. Do you want to do that for me?“</p><p>“Please just let me go.”, she whispered and a few big tears dropped down from her eyes to the ground.</p><p>“Answer my question, slut.”, he was relatively clam, but his change of language  was enough to remind her that she was dealing with a monster and that she shouldn’t anger that monster any further. </p><p>She nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>The Demon crossed his arms under his chest again. He was standing right in front of her, knowing damn well that his closeness and his eyes on her was making this only harder for her.</p><p>She slowly started to open her pants. She than tugged it down and it landed on the ground. She stepped out of it. Her shirt was long enough to cover her private parts, which made it only harder for her to let go of it. She let out a small sob before she took the shirt off. It also landed on the ground and she immediately covered her upper body with her arms. </p><p>She was wearing a black bra that was covering her small breasts. The Demon wasn’t surprised to see her boring ass knickers in the shade of a light pink. He hadn’t expected to see anything else on her. He found it cute though. </p><p>Her skin was as white as snow. She would wear the bruises he would give her so well...</p><p>Seeing her like this, how she was standing in front of him  in her innocent undies and so full of shame and embarrassment, he just knew that she was a virgin. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to change that.</p><p>She slowly looked up at him and the Demon raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to go on.</p><p>“T-thank y-you for your generosity.”, she murmured, while looking at his black eyes. </p><p>“Try again, peaches. You can do better.”</p><p>He could see how she was nervously thinking about what she had done wrong. </p><p>“Thank you v-very much for y-your generosity, d-daddy.”, she sobbed and hoped that it would please him this time.</p><p>“There we go. What a beautiful and smart girl you are.”, he praised her.</p><p>He slowly stepped behind her and put his big hands on her shoulders, causing her to tense up. He started to slowly glide his hands down her chest and down her stomach. He was feeling her up. She felt so fragile under his hands. </p><p>She started to cry, but didn’t try to push him away. If he wasn’t a black eyed monster, she would have out on a fight.

She was  simply too scared to anger him. </p><p>The moment the Demon cupped her most private part, her little hands gripped his wrists and she let out a whimper that sounded like a “no”. </p><p>The Demon paused, but his hand was still cupping her pussy throughout her panties.</p><p>“Answer this question; did anybody else, besides you and me, ever touched you here?”, he said from behind her.</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>He put his hands back on her shoulders and led her in front of the dirty mattress. </p><p>“Do you see that mattress...”, he pointed at it, “There you will lose your virginity.”, and with that he brutally pushed her onto the mattress.</p><p>She hit her head against the wall and let out a high pitched scream. She immediately crawled into the corner, trying to put as much space between the Demon and herself as possible.</p><p>She could just shake her head and cry, while watching how the Demon opened his belt. His dark eyes even darker as before. </p><p>“I appreciate your innocence, but unfortunately it will only make this worse for you...”, he said and stepped onto the mattress. </p><p>“Nonono! Please don’t do this to me!”</p><p>He got ahold of her leg and manhandled her into the position he wanted her to be. She was as light as a feather. Clara was trying to crawl away again, but he backhanded her. Hard. So hard that she started to see stars, but not hard enough to knock her out. She wished he had, though. </p><p>“I like it when they struggle, I really do, but you start  to piss me off, peaches. I thought you wanted to be my good little girl? Tell me, is this a good girl behavior?”</p><p>He was waiting for her to answer him.</p><p>“N-no.”, she whimpered. </p><p>“Right. So, are you trying to make your first time extra painful?”</p><p>“Please, please don’t.”, she sobbed, while looking at his black lifeless eyes.</p><p>“Beg me.”</p><p>He didn’t need to tell her twice. </p><p>“Pleas don’t to this to me! I’m b-begging you. I-I want to go home. I’ll tell nobody! I swear!”, she was only rewarded with another slap across her face.</p><p>She yelped and touched her cheek to relieve the pain. Her big eyes were looking at him in shock.</p><p>“Try again.”, he hissed.</p><p>She knew what she had done wrong.</p><p>She tried to calm herself down. She felt like getting  chocked by fear. “P-please, daddy, please d-don’t.”</p><p>Another hard slap followed. “ ‘Don’t’ what?”, he hissed venomously. “Articulate yourself correctly. Tell me what you want. I can’t read your fucking mind, can I?”</p><p>“P-please d-don’t...P-please don’t r-rape me, daddy.”</p><p>He smiled at her. </p><p>“Oh, peaches. I don’t want to rape you.”, he calmly said. “ I want to make love with that cute little princess part of yours.”, he gave her a kiss on her sweaty forehead. </p><p>“B-but I d-don’t w-want t-too.”, she managed to say in between her sobs. </p><p>“I know, peaches. It’s your first time love making. I know you are scared, but if you do what I say and behave, I’ll not have to rape and hurt you.”, he said in the sweetest voice he could muster. “Do you understand that?”</p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“Do you want to get raped?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Good.”, he said. “Than take your panties off for me. Show daddy what a well-behaved princess you are.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and cried big tears, but her shaking hands slowly reached down to her knickers. She pressed her hips up a little in order to pull her knickers down to her knees. After that she immediately covered her face with her hands.</p><p>“Let me help you with the rest.”, he said and crouched down and pulled her knickers down her legs. He audibly smelled at the fabric and smirked. </p><p>The scent of her innocence was intoxicating for the demon. He wanted to rip her apart. He wanted to corrupt her in every way possible.</p><p>“I want to inspect your princess parts at first.”, he informed her. “Part Your legs.”</p><p>“Please stop.”, she sobbed, but opened her legs for him regardless. She was too scared to do otherwise.</p><p>The sight in front of him was the cutest he had ever seen. Her lips were pink and puffy, just like the lips in her face. They were covering her holes so lovely. It looked like a painting.</p><p>“Do you see that, Dean.”, the Demon said out loud. “Isn’t she fucking lovely?”</p><p>That got Claras attention.  He looked up at the black eyed  monster, but her mind wasn’t in any condition to comprehend what the fuck was going on and who he was talking to.

</p>
<p>The Demon lightly touched her pussy and she flinched, shaking her head pleadingly.</p><p>“It’s okey, let daddy take a look.”, he hummed.</p><p>He parted her lips apart with his fingers and revealed her tight little untouched holes to him and Dean to see. </p><p>If he would care about that sluts well-being, he would have prepared her hole for what would happen next to it. He would have licked her, made her nice and wet, than he would’ve put his fingers inside of her to stretch her out, like a lover would. But he didn’t gave a flying fuck about her well-being and he sure as hell wasn't her lover.</p><p>Her well-being was Deans job, not his.</p><p>He could already feel his dick rock hard against his leg and just thinking about her little helpless cries made him nearly explode in his pants.</p><p>He put his dick out and positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer to him.</p><p>“Are you ready to become a woman?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Good girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready to become a woman?”</p><p>Clara closed her eyes and frantically shook her head. If getting a woman means to get raped by a monster than no— No, she wasn’t ready. </p><p>He gave her one last kiss on top of her head before he mercilessly rammed his dick inside her tight pussy—or he tried to. She was too tight and DEFINITELY not ready for the Demons thick meaty cock. He only got half of him inside of her and  let out a deep animalistic growl.

Of course fucking her would feel a lot better if she would be wet and ready for him, but the Demon wanted it to hurt—still, her virgin walls felt magnificent around his cock.

</p><p>He wasn’t even halfway in and Claras body was twitching under him, as if she got hit by a truck. The girl was screaming and crying hysterically. Her hands desperately trying to hold onto something, but not daring to to touch him. She wasn’t even trying to push him away. The pain and the horror of the situation left her completely helpless. </p><p>Her tear filled eyes were wide open, but her vision was blurry. She wasn’t able to see the Demons smug grin. He stopped pushing his dick further inside.</p><p>“I know it hurts a little, peaches. I know I said, that I wouldn’t hurt you, but this is your punishment for punching Dean in the face with the water canister he generously gave you so you don’t have to drink your own piss.”, he spat out at her while gently stroking her wet, sweaty hair from her pain distorted face. She had already started to crack a good sweat.</p><p>“Please stop!”, she sobbed, her body still twitching beneath him from all the pain that shot through her like electroshocks. “P-please, I’ll never do it again!”</p><p>“You are too damn sweet to just leave you alone now.”, he hummed. “My dick isn’t even fully inside of ya, peaches. But If you ask me nicely, I’ll not just ram it all inside of your cute little pussy. I’ll be gentle n slow. How does that sound?”</p><p>The prospect of him ramming the rest of his dick inside of her, just like he had done it with the first half of his dick, made her cry even harder.</p><p>“No, don’t do that!”, she sobbed.</p><p>The Demons mood changed visibly. He slapped her across the face. “You better start to use your manners when talking with us, you little piece of shit, or my next hit will brake your pretty nose.”</p><p>She was left completely dumbfounded by the hard slap, she needed a few seconds to find her voice again:</p><p>“I-I’m sorry...Daddy.”, she fearfully sobbed. “Please be gentle with m-me, daddy.“</p><p>“There we go.”, he put his hand around the base of his dick again and the other hand on top of Claras sweaty stomach to hold her in place. “Since it’s your first time, you can hold onto me, if you have to.”The Demon slowly started to push the rest of him inside of her pussy, inch by inch. He was painfully stretching her pussy out. Clara could only scream and whimper in protest.</p><p>“Damn, peaches. Your pussy is trying hard to keep me out.”, Dean hissed jokingly.</p><p>“It hurts!”, she cried out.</p><p>“I know, baby. It’s supposed to hurt.”, and with that he forcefully pushed the last centimeters of his meaty cock inside of her, ripping her virginity apart.</p><p>She cried out and her hands desperately clung onto his shirt. </p><p>“Aw you are bleeding, peaches .”, he said after seeing how blood started to drip out of her. “At least now you ain’t dry ass a bone anymore.”</p><p>“C-can we stop, please, Daddy?”, Clara begged him, her voice was nothing more than a small broken whimper. </p><p>“I promise we will stop after Daddy has marked you as his new whore, peaches.”, was Dean heartless answer. </p><p>Clara closed her eyes and cried after hearing this. Nobody ever had called her a whore or a slut before. She was a good girl. She was well behaved and always tried her hardest to make her parents proud. She was the first in the family who went to college. She never had a boyfriend—even tho she was always the prettiest girl in class according to her male classmates. She had only good grates and worked hard to keep it that way. </p><p>She didn’t deserved this.</p><p>No girl or women deserved such torture.</p><p>The Demon started pumping himself in and out of her. Slowly at first—it was like torture for him. He desperately wanted to rip that cunt open, but Sonnyboy wanted to keep that cunt alive and around for a little longer this time, so the Demon decided that it wouldn’t be smart of him to ruin her cunt too early.

 He wanted to get his dick nice and wet with her blood before he would start fucking her like the slut she was in his eyes.</p><p>“Blood is my favorite lubricant.”, he said. “You are bleeding quite much...you should be thankful for that, otherwise it would be only more painful for you.”</p><p>Clara doubted that it could be any worse than this.</p><p>His slow thrusts started to get harder and harder and harder.</p><p>Clara was desperately trying to make him slow down by putting her hands on his hard chest, but no matter how hard she pushed, the Demon didn’t even seem to notice it. She wasn’t even able to cry or scream anymore. Whenever he forced himself inside of her, she would let out a broken whimper. </p><p>After what felt like hours, her body went completely limp. She was lifelessly laying on the mattress, like a doll. The Demon was fucking her roughly. He was holding onto her hips and forcing her body up and down on his dick...as if she was just a rag doll. </p><p>The Demon had totally lost himself into the sensation. The fear that was radiating off from her sweaty body, her bloody inner walls clenching tightly around his thick cock, her little whimpers, the way she went completely limp under him from too much pain and trauma, the way her pussy was bleeding and the way her eyes were brokenly starring into nothing—The Demon felt alive. </p><p>After a couple of thrusts, he exploded inside of her. He was painting her inner walls white with his cum. This was the best fuck he had in a long time. Her fear was by far the sweetest he had ever tasted. He crushed down on top of her, leaving her no room to breath. He wanted to lick her sweat of from her limp body, he wanted to eat her alive—but the demon could feel how Dean was fighting inside of him for the light.</p><p>“Damn, peaches.”, he murmured and climbed off of her. He got up and tugged his softening cock inside of his boxers. He sipped his pants up, while looking at the girl in front of his feet. She was laying on top of the mattress. Lifeless. She wasn’t dead, or unconscious, tho. She was still breathing, she just wasn’t able to move. </p><p>The Demon watched how his cum mixed together with her blood flowed out of her abused hole and down her ass.</p><p>He crouched down in front  of her face. Her expression was blank and her eyes empty, but he could tell that she was still there. He smirked.</p><p>“I know you can hear me, peaches.”, he started. “I’m proud of you. For being such a fragile little cunt you handled me very good...well, partly because I was gentle with you, but still, you did good. Now, thank me for it.”</p><p>Gentle? Did he just say that he was gentle with her?</p><p>“Thank me, or I’ll rape your ass right here, right now.”, the Demon darkly said, but he knew that he wouldn’t have time for that...he could already feel Dean creeping more and more into the light. It wouldn’t take him long until Sonnyboy had gained full control back. 

Fuck. The Demon had hoped to have a little more fun with her. </p><p>Next time, he thought. </p><p>Clara felt dizzy and disconnected. She was under shock, but she could still hear every threatening word that left his mouth and it made her insides scream.</p><p>The last thing she managed to say before her mind completely shut down and everything around her started to turn black was a weak and broken:</p><p>‘T-thank you...D-addy...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>